The New Recruit
by JustinBieberLove
Summary: Ocean Bell Lockwood,a Shadowhunter, and Magnus Bane, a warlock, were moving to Brooklyn when Magnus was choosen to be the High Warlock of Brooklyn. But she never expected to fall in love. Please read it's better than it sounds. Don't forget to R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second attempt at writing my story The New Recruit. Alec and other characters will be slightly OOC. The only thing that will be changed is that he will not be gay. I will try to keep his and everybody else's personality in tact. I'm starting this out out with a dream sequence. I hope you'll enjoy my story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT ANY CHARACTERS OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SAGA. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER, OCEAN BELL LOCKWOOD.**

The New Recruit Chapter 1

_She woke up with a bright light shining behind her eyelids. She felt herself laying on something damp and pointy. She opened her eyes to the bright light. She cringed away. _So bright, _she thought. She looked at my surroundings. She was laying on the grass. She stood up and gasped. There were trees full of bright red apples. There were yellow dandilions dotting the ground. She turned around and there was a waterfall. The water was flowing gracefully down to the glittering small lake below. The sky was very blue with the sun shining high in the sky. She was in a meadow. Suddenly a boy appeared. He looked her age and he was shockingly beautiful. He had eyes that were blue as the sky and messy-yet -neat jet black hair. He had full lips and high smiled. "Hi," he said._

_"Hi. Who are you," she asked. _

_He walked gracefully over to her until their faces were inches apart. She was awestruck. He looked more handsome up close. He looked deep into her eyes, his smirk turning into a wide smile. He reached with his right hand and lightly stroked her cheek. For some reason, she couldn't look away. It was like she was hypnotized by his stare. He leaned in slowly, eyes closing. She did the same. When their lips met it was like electircity flowing through her. He pulled back. She opened my eyes and he was gone. She looked around but she didn't see him. Suddenly, the scene changed around her. She was no longer in the beautiful meadow anymore. The sun was replaced by grey clouds. The trees had shrivled up and died. Under the trees were spoiled mushy apples. The grass was now brown. The waterfall was gone. The dandilions had died and they were replaced with dead flowers covering the ground. Thunder and lightening clapped above. Then rain followed. _ What happened? What's going on, _she thought. Two people appeared in front of her. She recognized them immediately. "Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here? What's happening," she said in a shocked voice. She noticed they looked just the same as they in their coffins. They wore the same clothes they wore when they were buried. Jonathan and Isabella Lockwood. "He's coming," her mom shouted over the thunder and lightening._

_" What? Who's coming?"_

_"He's coming. You have to prepare. He's coming," her dad shouted._

_"Who is coming," she shouted desperately. Then they disappeared and left her in the cold pouring rain._

She bolted upright in her bed sweat moisting her skin and making her clothes cling to her uncomfortably. She looked around the room. Streams of sun rays were pouring from her window and lighting up her room. She looked at her digital clock. I read 8:09 A.M. She climbed out of bed and walked into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her hair was sticking up in odd places. It looked like a haystack. Her face was still moist from sweat. There were small bags under her eyes. "Ugh," she sighed. She walked back into her room to get her toiletries and clothes to take a shower. She picked out a white tank top and jeans shorts and went into the bathroom. She turned the water and and stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. She sighed in content as the heat of the water spilled onto her skin. She stayed in there for an hour. Then she got out and got dressed. She went to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Really looked at it. Black stick-straight hair, pale skin, pale blue eyes,too-full lips, too high cheekbones, and too-arched eyebrows is what she saw. She never thought she was beautiful even though people have told her she was appsolutey gorgeuos. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom into the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. The smell of fresh bacon and eggs,scrambled, and perfectly toasted toast filled her nostils. Her stomach grumbled. She walked into the kitchen and saw that Magnus was cooking breakfast.

"Goodmorning," he greeted

"Morning. SInce when do you cook," she asked.

"Since now," he said with a smile.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay," she said supisiously.

"Sit," Magnus insisted. She walked over to the glass table and sat. She saw the plate of food sitting in front of her and was surprised it looked edible. Usually when Magnus tried to cook something it was either an odd sickish color or it looked good but tasted like something an alien would eat. She picked her fork up and tasted the eggs.

"Magnus this is delicious," she exclaimed.

"Thank you," he said. After three bites of the eggs the taste started to taste familiar. The taste reminded her of Waffle House. Realization hit her.

"You ordered this from Waffle House didn't you," she asked.

"No," he scoffed. She glared at him for a long time. Then he finally broke.

"Okay! I ordered it from Waffle House this morning! Just stop staring at me like that!"

"The famous Lockwood glare always works." She smiled "It's okay, Magnus. Thanks for trying though."

"Whatever."

She laughed and continued to eat her breakfast. After she was finished she put her plate in the sink.

"Hey Ocean? Can I talk to you for a second," he asked.

"Sure," she said and sat down at the table.

"What is it," she asked, concern covering her voice. Magnus stayed silent and looked out the kitchen window then sat at the table.

"There is something I have to tell you. Now I've been thinking about this for a while now but I didn't know if I was gonna go through with this."

"What is it," she asked eagerly. Magnus sighed and cleared his throat before talking.

"I was offered to be the High Warlock of Brooklyn,"

"Wow that's great Magnus," she exclaimed. Realization hit her. The smile slowly disappeared from her face.

"So does this mean that we're moving," she asked. Magnus was silent.

"I'm sorry."

She sighed. "You don't have to be sorry. I would be nice to start fresh after what happened to my parents last year."

"So you're not mad or sad or anything?"

"No not really."

"Good, now let's start packing."

"Wait when are we moving?"

"Next week. I already know where I'm staying. As for you, you will be transferred to the Lightwood Institute in Brooklyn."

_Great, _she thought and walked upstairs to start packing.


	2. Chapter 2 sorry this chapter is short

**God, I haven't updated this story in a while. But who cares. No one is reading anyways but I'm still going to update it. Here comes the 2nd Chapter of The New Recruit! Read and enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Magnus and Ocean sat at the airport waiting for their plane. It got delayed because it was raining. Magnus slept peacefully on her shoulder while she looked out the window just thinking. Thinking about her new life in in New York. Thinking about what the people at the new institute would think of her. And she had to admit, leaving the place where she had grown up in her whole entire life was hard. But she just had to assure herslef that everything was going to be alright. She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by the woman over the intercome. _Flight 29 has arrived. Would all passengers of Flight 29 please report to the terminals. _She sighed. _Finally, _ she thought. She shook her shoulder to wake Magnus up. "Magnus? Magnus wake up. It's time to go," she said softly. He slowly awoke and stretched. "What time is it," he asked groggily She looked up at the clock. "7:32," she said. "In the morning," he asked, suprised. "Yeah," she answered. "Wow. Can't believe I slept all night." he yawned. "Yeah. And on my shoulder." She flinched as she rolled her sore shoulder. "Well it's time for us to go and we need to go to the terminals," she said. Magnus nodded their head. They gathered up their stuff and walked to the terminals and on the way to board the plan. Before she did she took one last look at the surroundings around her and sighed. She was really going to miss this place.


	3. Chapter 3

****Characters belong to Cassandra Clare (unfortunately). Plot and interpretation belong to me.**

Chapter 3

Alec was lying down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. It had been a pretty busy week. There were demons coming out left and right. They were being called out almost every day because there were so many. To tell you the truth, they were worn out and tired. But this was their job: to protect people. And if tired is what they were going to be to protect people, then ok. Alec closed his eyes to try and at least get a little rest. But that was soon short-lived with a knock at his door. "It's me," a feminine voice spoke. It was Isabelle. He sighed. "Come in," he yelled. The doored opened and there stood Isabelle.

"Maryse wants us to see her in the library for a meeting."

"Ok," Alec said. He got off his bed and walked out the door down the stairs and into library. Jace, Clary, Simon, and Isabelle were already. He walked in and took his seat by the window. Maryse stood up from her seat at her desk to get everyone's attention.

"I need to talk to you about something important."

"What is it," Jace asked.

"There will be a new High Warlock of Brooklyn. His name is Magnus Bane."

"Ok...and," Jace said.

Maryse glared at Jace. "I wasen't done," she scolded. "I understand that there has been numerous demons attacking Brooklyn. Well, I talked with him about it and he said that he has a friend who would be a great addition to the team."

"So are you saying that we're getting someone new," Clary asked.

"Yes we are-." She was cut off by Jace.

"Someone new? Someone new? We don't need anyone are perfectly fine. And besides, how do we know that he...or she is a good Shadowhunter," Jace said.

"Because her name is Ocean Lockwood." Jace's and Isabelle's eyes went wide.

"Wait, did you say Lockwood? As in Jonathan and Isabella Lockwood," Jace asked, shocked.

"Yes and she's coming here tomorrow," Maryse said.

"What's the big deal about them," Simon asked.

"There only the best Shadowhunters that ever walked the planet. They've fought ever demon in the book. Too bad they died last year," Isabelle said.

"How did they die," Clary asked.

"It's a mystery. No one really knows," Jace said.

_Wow. The daughter of the greatest Shadowhunters of of the planet was going to live there._ Alec wasen't too thrilled about it. He was actually more thrilled about having another person helping out with the hunting. They needed it. "Alright. You may leave," Maryse announced. Everyone got up and piled out of the library. On the way out Isaballe bounded up beside Alec wearing a bright smile on her face.

"So aren't you excited about the daughter of the greastest Shadowhunters is coming to live here," she asked.

"Not really," he answered simply and quickly made his way to his room to avoid more question from Isabelle. He shut the door and plopped back onto his bed. He closed his eyes and let the soft sound of falling rain lull him to sleep.

**Hoped you enjoyed! Keep reading though because I have something special planned for Alec (hint hint :))Just a heads up there might be more chapters from Alec's POV than Ocean's. Just after writing this chapter its seems more easier to right Alec POV's. Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
